The Pretty Committee Lives On
by asdfghjkltgrtrtrdt
Summary: The Pretty Committee's up and ready for High School in coed OCHS. But are they really ready? Review.


Massie Block: So ready for high school. Middle school is so out! She plans to have a boy-free year. Boys will just mess up her plan to become alpha of the co-ed OCHS. But something changes all of that...

Alicia Rivera: Is completely in luh-v with Josh. And she's ready to take the next step too. But is she really ready?

Dylan Marvil: Is cutting diets out completely. She's learned to live with the way she looks. Or has she?

Kristen Gregory: Is excited for all-new classes and teachers. On the other hand, she's not so excited for the new guys.

Claire Lyons: Doesn't know what to think about moving up to high school. Should she be excited? Nervous? Both? Whatever it is, she is so not ready.

"Ok girls, today we're walking to the chorus of When I Grow Up. This is the first day. We have a big impression to make." Massie and the rest of the Pretty Committee we're standing by a tall dogwood tree. It was their new spot. They had already rated each other's outfits and were getting ready to make their grand entrance. They decided on being exactly 8 minutes late. That way, everyone would see them.

They walked up the cement steps to the front doors. Massie counted aloud. "Ah-five, six, ah-five, six, sevuh-n, eight." She pushed the doors open and the girls sang in their heads. When I grow up I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies.

They strutted through the entrance hallway. People were at their lockers taping things to the doors, putting in locker organizers, and books. But when they saw the Pretty Committee, they stopped everything.

The girls kept singing until they reached their new lockers. Everything was silent for a couple of seconds, then things returned to the noisy state.

Massie couldn't help but smile at how ah-mazing things went! It was even better than she thought. Over the summer, she had nightmares about tripping, or getting a piece of hair stuck in her lip gloss. But everything went perfect! Nothing happened. But the day wasn't over yet.

The morning had gone well. Alicia had already been in 2 classes with Josh. It was then time for lunch. Alicia sat at a table with the rest of the Pretty Committee. They were all eating. Even Dylan! Alicia was shocked.

"Dylan? You're not on a diet?" she asked.

"No." Dylan said firmly. "I've decided that I look fine just the way I am and I shouldn't use diets to try to change that."

Everyone was pretty impressed.

Alicia looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, I've made a decision too."

"Is it as big as quitting diets?" Kristen asked.

"Bigger."

"How many gossip points would it be worth?" Massie questioned.

"About...200."

"200!" Claire exclaimed. "What kind of decision is this?"

"I told you it's big."

Everyone wanted to hear what it was. They all started talking at once.

"Girls, calm down. We're never going to hear with you talking." Massie interrupted. The girls stopped. "Continue."

"Ok. I've decided, that it's time for me Josh to take the next step."

The girls looked at each other, confused. What 'next step' was she talking about?

Alicia sensed their confusion, so she said a little more. "You know...the next step. Like...doing it."

"Doing IT?" Kristen said.

"That's definitely worth 200 gossip points..." Claire replied.

"It's bigger than quitting diets too." Dylan said, slightly upset that Alicia's decision out shined hers.

Massie was also slightly upset. How could Alicia be the first to lose it? What if the others thought that because she was the first, she should become the new alpha. She had to do something, but what? She had already decided no boys this year. She had to come up with a plan and fast.

Kristen got to her after lunch class right on time. She chose a seat, and got all of her books out. There was an empty seat next to hers. The bell rang, and class started. About 2 minute after the bell rang, the door opened. In walked a boy with shaggy blond hair. He looked familiar...but it couldn't be him. He took the seat right next to Kristen.

When she thought he wasn't looking, she looked at him. No, she thought. How could it be him? He would never come here. And how would he afford it? Unless he was on scholarship like her...

He turned and looked at her. She snapped her head back to the front. But not before she got a look of those blue eyes. Those blue eyes she remembered looking into so well...

Class seemed to go by pretty quick, and before she knew it, it was over. She got out of her seat and gathered her books. She wanted out of there as soon as possible. But once again, she wasn't fast enough. He stopped her.

"Kristen?"

She turned around. What would she say? "Yeah?"

He smiled. "I thought that was you."

"Umm...I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Smooth Kristen. Just play stupid. Act as if you've never met him before.

"Uh, yeah. It's me. Dune."

"Oh. Dune. Hi."

"Hey." he smirked. Now she was just embarrassing herself.

"Well I have to get to my next class." she started walking away. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, bye."

Kristen walked so fast she almost ran. She had to get away from him. She was in such a hurry she didn't watch where she was going and bumped right into a guy. "I'm so sorry!"

He smiled. "It's ok. No damage done."

She attempted a smile, her cheeks burning. He was cute.

"Excuse me, I have to get to my class." He walked around Kristen, into the classroom she just left. He was followed by Massie, who appeared to be checking him out. I thought Massie was done with boys this year, Kristen thought. She must be seeing things. Dune. Cute guy. Massie. Either that, or she was going crazy!

After a successful first day, Massie went on her computer. Kristen was on.

sexysportsbabe: was this a gr8 1st day or is it just me?

massiekur: it was an ah-mazing 1st day!

sexysportsbabe: omg u won't believe who's in my english class

massiekur: who? deets plz

sexysportsbabe: dune

massiekur: :o how can he afford ochs?

sexysportsbabe: probably the same as me. scholarship

massiekur: i though he hated ocd and briarwood...

sexysportsbabe: so did i

massiekur: so what happened?

sexysportsbabe: he tried talking to me but i got out of there asap. then ran into a really cute guy.

massiekur: don't talk to me about guys..u no i'm boy free this year.

sexysportsbabe: then y did u cho?

massiekur: cho?

sexysportsbabe: check him out

massiekur: cute. and i didn't!

sexysportsbabe: u so did. i saw

massiekur: srry but u're seeing things

Kristen saw Massie check him out? That was embarrassing. She'd just have to deny it.

sexysportsbabe: what do u think of leesh's decision?

massiekur: well...i'll explain tmrrw

sexysportsbabe: 2 evry1?

massiekur: just u

sexysportsbabe: k. c u tmrrw then.

massiekur: c u

Kristen signed off and so did Massie. Maybe she had a plan to stop Alicia from taking over TPC after all...


End file.
